logosfandomcom-20200222-history
ABC (Australian TV channel)/Other
Logos ABC (first era) 1963–1974 Abctv1970.png|1970-1974 variant ABC 1974 (Red).png|Colour variant 1974–2002 Abctv975.svg|1974-1988 variant ABC Colour (1974).png|"ABC Colour" variant (1974-1982) ABC come to colour.png|"Come to Colour" variant (1974-1975) Abc1981-0.png|1981-1983 variant Abc1983.PNG|1983-1985 variant Abc1985.png|1985-1987 variant (During daytime) IMG 1761.PNG|1985-1987 variant (During night time) ABClogoidvariant1989-2000.png|Glass variant (seen on idents from 1988 to 1996) ABClogoABCKids1992-1994.png|ABC For Kids ident variant (1992-1994) ABC1 2008–2011 ABC1 (2008).png|Stacked variant ABC1.svg|Pre-launch variant 2011–2014 Stacked variant.png|Stacked variant Orange ABC1.png|Orange variant Orange variant.png|Orange stacked variant ABC1 (2011) (Print).svg|Print variant ABC (second era) 2014–2019 ABC (Australian TV channel) logo.svg|Online variant ABC2018watermark.png|Screen bug variant (2014-present) ABC 2014 red worm logo.png|Red variant ABC yellow logo 2014.png|Yellow variant ABC green logo 2014.png|Green variant ABClogovariantMentalas.png|Mental as... variant (2015) 2019–present ABCtviview_stack.svg|ABC tv + iview Stacked lockup ABCtviview.svg|ABC tv + iview Horizontal lockup 5EC2720B-7BA0-47A3-8ABC-095194858604.jpeg|Alternate variant as seen on the iView app Idents 1956-1963 ABC TV.jpg|On-air ident 1963–1974 Abcaustralia1968ident.png|1967 ID A Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 6.56.52 pm.png|1967 ID B ABC TV B W Promos 1970-72|The ID is at the beginning of the video. Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 6.53.17 pm.png|1970 ABC-3 Canberra ID Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 6.52.03 pm.png|1970 ABMV-4 Mildura/Sunraysia ID Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 6.52.30 pm.png|1970 ABNQ-9 Cairns ID Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 6.54.33 pm.png|1972 ID A Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 7.10.45 pm.png|1972 ID B Screen Shot 2019-05-18 at 6.53.36 pm.png|1972-1973 ID Screenshot_20191117-124346.png|1974 Christmas ID (colour) 1974–1987 ABC Colour Ident Australia 1975-0|1975 Colour Ident Screen Shot 2019-04-10 at 8.07.36 pm.png|1975 ID IMG 20190316 165111.jpg Abcaustralia1978ident.png|1978 ID 60f6f13d532286a50d660b848f7a0b6cc5f1e1bb.jpg|1980's "Flag" ID ABCAustralia1981.jpg|1981 ID Abcaustralia1983ident.png|1983 ID, A ABC1984AU.png|1983 ID, B ABCAustralia1985ident.jpg|1985 ID, A ABCVideo1985.jpg|1985 ID, B Abcaustralia1987ident.png|1987 ID, A Screen Shot 2019-04-15 at 9.20.02 am.png|1987 ID, B IMG_20191018_143538.jpg 1988–1996 ABC242.JPG|1988 ID, A ABC999.JPG|1988 ID, B ABC2033.JPG|1988 ID, C ABC1000.JPG|1988 ID, D ABC4000.JPG|1988 ID, E ABC3097.JPG|1988 ID, F ABC19881.png|1988 ID, G ABC19882.png|1988 ID, H ABC19883.png|1988 ID, I ABC19884.png|1988 ID, J ABC19885.png|1988 ID, K ABC4964.JPG|1989 ID ABC19901.png|1990 ID, A ABC19902.png|1990 ID, B ABC19903.png|1990 ID, C ABC19904.png|1990 ID, D ABC19905.png|1990 ID, E ABC409.JPG|1991 ID, A ABC489.JPG|1991 ID, B ABC520.JPG|1991 ID, C ABC2088.JPG|1991 ID, D ABC398.JPG|1991 ID, E ABC308.JPG|1992 ID, A ABC449.JPG|1992 ID, B ABC4052.JPG|1992 ID, C ABC403.JPG|1992 ID, D ABC406.JPG|1992 ID, E ABC457.JPG|1992 ID, F ABC450.JPG|1992 ID, G ABC306.jpg|1993 ID, A ABC109.JPG|1993 ID, B ABC2003.JPG|1993 ID, C ABC2009.JPG|1993 ID, D ABC3000.JPG|1993 ID, E ABC209.jpg|1993 ID, F ABC4092.JPG|1993 ID, G ABC4066.JPG|1993 ID, H ABC2000.JPG|1993 ID, I ABC4345.JPG|1993 ID, J ABC1009.JPG|1993 ID, K ABC309.jpg|1993 ID, L ABC355.JPG|1993 ID, M ABC608.jpg|1993 ID, N 1994–1996 ABC_ident_1994_architecture.jpg|''A for Architecture'' ABC_ident_1994_blue.jpg|''B for Blue'' ABC_ident_1994_communication.jpg|''C for Communication'' ABC_ident_1994_distinct.jpg|''D for Distinct'' ABC_ident_1994_escape.jpg|''E for Escape'' ABC_ident_1994_flora.jpg|''F for Flora'' ABC_ident_1994_gastronomy.jpg|''G for Gastronomy'' ABC_ident_1994_habitat.jpg|''H for Habitat'' ABC_ident_1994_institution.jpg|''I for Institution'' ABC_ident_1994_key.jpg|''K for Key'' ABC_ident_1994_longitude.jpg|''L for Longitude'' ABC_ident_1994_mate.jpg|''M for Mate'' ABC_ident_1994_notorious.jpg|''N for Notorious'' ABC_ident_1994_ochre.jpg|''O for Ochre'' ABC_ident_1994_pioneer.jpg|''P for Pioneer'' ABC_ident_1994_quench.jpg|''Q for Quench'' ABC_ident_1994_recital.jpg|''R for Recital'' ABC_ident_1994_shield.jpg|''S for Shield'' ABC_ident_1994_tradition.jpg|''T for Tradition'' ABC_ident_1994_uniform.jpg|''U for Uniform'' ABC_ident_1994_verve.jpg|''V for Verve'' ABC_ident_1994_weekend.jpg|''W for Weekend'' ABC_ident_1994_x-ray.jpg|''X for X-ray'' ABC_ident_1994_yangoora.jpg|''Y for Yangoora'' ABC_ident_1994_zero.jpg|''Z for Zero'' 1996–2000 Abc19961.jpg|''Dancers'' Abc19962.jpg Abc19963.jpg Abc19964.jpg Abc19965.jpg|''Canberra'' Abc19966.jpg Abc19967.jpg Abc19968.jpg|''Ballet Dancers'' Abc19969.jpg|''Opera House'' Abc199610.jpg|''Shopkeepers'' Abc199611.jpg|''Melbourne Zoo (Seal)'' Abc199612.jpg|''Sovereign Hill (Soldiers)'' Abc199613.jpg|''Muslim Women'' Abc199614.jpg Abc199615.jpg|''Harpist'' Abc199616.jpg Abc199617.jpg Abc199618.jpg Abc199619.jpg|''Cricket Players at Bradman Oval'' Abc199620.jpg|''The Ferals'' Abc199621.jpg Abc199622.jpg|''Navy Cadets'' Abc199623.jpg|''Gym Trainers'' Abc199624.jpg|''Diver'' Abc199625.jpg|''The Wiggles'' Abc199626.jpg|''Bananas in Pyjamas'' Abc199627.jpg Abc199628.jpg|''Children of the Originals'' Abc199629.jpg|''Sailman'' Abc199630.jpg Abc199631.jpg|''Tasmania'' Abc199632.jpg|''Hospital'' Abc199633.jpg Abc199634.jpg Abc199635.jpg Abc199636.jpg|''Melbourne Zoo (Gorilla)'' Abc199637.jpg|''Traffic Sign Holder'' Abc199638.jpg|''Fixing the Fence'' Abc199640.jpg|''Australian Space Research Institute'' Abc199641.jpg Abc199642.jpg ABC1996idCWA.png|''CWA Women'' Abc199643.jpg|''Nursery'' Abc199644.jpg|''Santa'' Abc199645.jpg|''Café'' Abc199646.jpg|''Cellist'' abc199666.jpg|''Crowd (A)'' Abc199722.jpg|''Crowd (B)'' Abc19981.jpg ABC1996ID2.png|''Fashion Show'' ABC1996ID1.png|''Underground Workers'' Abc19982.jpg|''Marathon Runners'' IMG 20190316 171804.jpg Abc19983.jpg|''Hot Air Balloons'' Abc19984.jpg|''Country Life'' Abc19985.jpg Abc19986.jpg|''Buddhist Monks'' Abc19987.jpg|''Baptism'' ABCTV1999graduates.png|''University Graduates'' ABCTV1998wedding.png|''Wedding Anniversary'' ABCTV1999station.png|''Sheep Station'' ABCTV1999tribal.png|''Tribal Dancers'' Itsyourabc1996.jpg|'It's your ABC' Tagline ABCTV1998tagline2.png|'It's your ABC Orchestra' Tagline 2001–2002 Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 7.37.47 AM.png|Ident 1 Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.11.44 AM.png|Ident 2 Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.12.04 AM.png|Ident 3 Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.12.31 AM.png|Ident 4 Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.19.18 AM.png|Ident 5 Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.13.10 AM.png|Ident 6 Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.08.09 AM.png|ABC Natural History Ident Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.08.43 AM.png|ABC Science Ident Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.10.27 AM.png|ABC Rural Ident Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.12.50 AM.png|ABC Children's Ident Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.18.51 AM.png|Centenary of Federation Ident Screenshot 2018-09-20 at 11.09.51 AM.png|Triple J Ident 2002–2003 (70th Anniversary of the ABC) ABC2003ID70yearvariant.png|''Fire'' ABC_ident_2002_ice.jpg|''Ice'' ABC_ident_2002_leaf.jpg|''Leaf'' ABC_ident_2002_fire_v2.jpg|''Fire'' (Reflections variant) ABC200170years2.png|''Ice'' (Reflections variant) ABC200170years.png|''Leaf'' (Reflections variant) 2003–2005 ABC_ident_2003_beat.jpg|''Every Beat'' ABC_ident_2003_twist.jpg|''Every Twist'' ABC_ident_2003_job.jpg|''Every Job'' ABC_ident_2003_style.jpg|''Every Style'' ABC_ident_2003_challenge.jpg|''Every Challenge'' ABCident2003snap.png|''Every Snap'' ABC2003IDeveryfield.png|''Every Field'' ABC2003IDeveryhand.png|''Every Hand'' ABC2003IDeveryjourney.png|''Every Journey'' ABC2003IDeverymate.png|''Every Mate'' ABC2003IDeveryplant.png|''Every Plant'' ABC2003IDeverypuff.png|''Every Puff'' ABC2003IDeverytrail.png|''Every Trail'' ABCTV2003lunchtime.png|''Every Lunchtime'' ABCident2003road.png|''Every Road'' ABC2003IDeveryonesABCfamily.png|''Everyone's ABC'' (Family) ABC2003IDeveryonesABCfarmer.png|''Everyone's ABC'' (Farmer) ABC2003IDeveryonesABCfishermen.png|''Everyone's ABC'' (Fisherman) ABC_ident_2003_sydney.jpg|''Everyone's ABC (Sydney)'' ABCident2003anzacday.png|''Everyone's ABC (Anzac Day)'' 2005–2008 ABC_ident_2005_main.jpg|''There's More to Television...'' (A) ABC2005idCorporate.png|''There's More to Television...'' (B) ABC2005idTVa.png|''There's More to Television...'' © ABC2005idTVb.png|''There's More to Television...'' (D) ABC2005idTVc.png|''There's More to Television...'' (E) ABC2005idtvd.png|''There's More to Television...'' (F) 2006–2007 IMG 20190316 171829.jpg|''There's More to ABC...'' (A) ABC2006idTV.png|''There's More to ABC...'' (B) ABC2005idTVd.png|''There's More to Television...'' (A) ABC2006idTVa.png|''There's More to Television...'' (B) ABC2005idsummer.png|''There's More to Summer...'' ABC2006idImagine.png|''There's More to Imagine...'' ABC2005idWestWing.png|''There's More to The West Wing...'' ABC2006idRemember1.png|''There's More to Remember...'' (A) ABC2006idRemember2.png|''There's More to Remember...'' (B) ABC2005spring.png|''There's More to Spring...'' (A) ABC2005springii.png|''There's More to Spring...'' (B) ABC2006ID50years1950s.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1950s...) ABC2006ID50years1960s.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1960s...) ABC200650years1970s.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1970s..., A) ABC200650years1970sa.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1970s, B) ABC200650years1970sb.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1970s..., C) ABC200650years1970sc.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1970s..., D) ABC200650years1970sd.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1970s..., E) ABC2006ID50years1980sa.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1980s..., A) ABC2006ID50years1980sb.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1980s..., B) ABC2006ID50years1990sa.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1990s..., A) ABC2006ID50years1990sb.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television...'' (Circa 1990s..., B) ABC2006id50years2000.png|''Celebrating 50 years of Television'' (Circa 2001...) ABC2007IDArts.png|''There's More to Arts...'' ABC2007IDDocumentaries.png|''There's More to Documentaries...'' ABC2007IDDrama.png|''There's More to Drama...'' ABC2007IDEntertainment.png|''There's More to Entertainment...'' ABC2007IDNews.png|''More Than The Headlines'' (ABC News...) ABC2007IDNews&CurrentAffairs.png|''More Than The Headlines'' (ABC News & Current Affairs...) ABCID2007change.png|''Feb 8. Change Is Here.'' ID. This was the last 2005-2007 ID to be broadcast before the 2008-2011 rebrand. 2008–2011 ABC1_ident_2008_1.jpg|''Andrew Denton'' ABC1_ident_2008_2.jpg|''Architecture'' ABC1_ident_2008_3.jpg|''Collector'' ABC1_ident_2008_4.jpg|''Conductor'' ABC1_ident_2008_5.jpg|''SES'' ABC1_ident_2008_6.jpg|''Gamer'' ABC1_ident_2008_7.jpg|''Guitarist'' ABC1_ident_2008_8.jpg|''Kerry O' Brien'' ABC1_ident_2008_9.jpg|''Marine Diver'' ABC1_ident_2008_10.jpg|''Doctor'' ABC1_ident_2008_11.jpg|''Teacher'' ABC1_ident_2008_12.jpg|''Writer'' ABC1 ident 2008 14.png|''Farmer'' ABC1 ident 2008 13.png|''BMX Rider'' ABC12009IDSoccerPlayer.png|''Soccer Player'' ABC1 ident 2008 15.png|''Geraldine Doogue'' ABC1 ident 2008 16.png|''Myf Warhurst'' ABC1 ident 2008 17.png|''Kids'' ABC1 ident 2008 18.png|''Kids Band'' ABC1 ident 2008 19.png|''Tap Dancer'' 2011–2014 ABC1_ident_2011_news.jpg|''Think News'' ABC1_ident_2011_entertainment.jpg|''Think Entertainment'' (A) ABC2011IDthinkentertainment.png|''Think Entertainment'' (B) ABC2012IDEntertainment.png|''Think Entertainment'' © ABC12011IDM&DAtTheMovies.png|''Think Entertainment'' (Margaret & David At the Movies) ABCID2011Butterflies.png|''Think Entertainment'' (Butterflies) ABCID2011Laneway.png|''Think Entertainment'' (Laneway) ABCID2011Rain.png|''Think Entertainment'' (Rain) ABCID2011Fireworks.png|''Think Entertainment'' (Fireworks) ABCID2011Rural.png|''Think Entertainment'' (Rural) ABCID2011Mixture.png|''Think Entertainment'' (Mixture) ABC2012IDAdamHills.png|''Think Adam Hills'' ABC2012IDGardeningAustralia.png|''Think Costa'' ABC2012IDMyfWarhurst.png|''Think Myf Warhurst'' ABC2012IDShaunMicallef.png|''Think Shaun Micallef'' ABC2012IDMissFisher1.png|''Think Miss Fisher'' (A) ABC2012IDMissFisher2.png|''Think Miss Fisher'' (B) ABC2012IDMissFisher3.png|''Think Miss Fisher'' © ABC2012IDPhotoFinish1.png|''Think Photo Finish'' (A) ABC2012IDPhotoFinish2.png|''Think Photo Finish'' (B) ABC2012IDPhotoFinish3.png|''Think Photo Finish'' © ABC2012IDAMoodyChristmas1.png|''Think A Moody Christmas'' (A) ABC2012IDAMoodyChristmas2.png|''Think A Moody Christmas'' (B) ABC2012IDAMoodyChristmas3.png|''Think A Moody Christmas'' © ABC2012IDRandling1.png|''Think Randling'' (A) ABC2012IDRandling2.png|''Think Randling'' (B) ABC2012IDRake1.png|''Think Rake'' (A) ABC2012IDRake2.png|''Think Rake'' (B) ABC2012IDRake3.png|''Think Rake'' © ABC2012IDGruenSweat.png|''Think Gruen Sweat'' 2014–2018 2014-07-13-13-46-30.jpg |''It's Taylah & Shontaye's ABC'' 2014-07-13-13-46-26.jpg |''It's Dylan's ABC'' 2014-07-13-13-46-23.jpg |''#ourABC'' (A) 2014-07-13-13-46-22.jpg |''#ourABC'' (B) ABC_ident_2014_a.jpg|''It's Dave's ABC'' ABC_ident_2014_b.jpg|''It's John & Dingo's ABC'' ABC_ident_2014_c.jpg|''#ourABC'' © ABC2014Cabramatta.png|''It's Cabramatta's ABC'' ABC2014Yianni.png|''It's Yianni's ABC'' ABC2014Brendan.png|''It's Brendan's ABC'' 2018–2019 ABC Yours (2018) 005.jpg ABCYoursID2019-present.png ABCYours2019M.png ABCYours2019C.png ABCYours2019S.png ABCYours2019D.png ABCYours2019DB.png ABCYours2019B.png ABCYours2019EA.png ABCYours2019EB.png ABCYours2019F.png ABCYours2019G.png ABCYours2019H.png ABCYours2019I.png ABCYours2019J.png ABCYours2019K.png ABCYours2019L.png ABCYours2019N.png ABCYours2019O.png ABCYours2019P.png ABCYours2019T.png ABCYours2019Q.png ABCYours2019R.png ABCYours2019U.png ABCYours2019V.png ABCYours2019W.png ABCYours2019X.png ABCYours2019Y.png ABCYOURS2018003.jpg ABCYoursident2018a.png ABCYoursident2018summer.png ABCYOURS2018002.jpg ABCYOURS0018.jpg ABCYoursident2018newyeara.png ABCYoursident2018newyearb.png ABCYoursident2018newyearc.png ABCYoursident2018newyeard.png ABCYoursident2018newyeare.png ABCYoursident2018newyearf.png ABCYoursident2018newyearg.png ABCYoursident2018newyearh.png ABCYoursident2018newyeari.png ABCYoursident2018newyearj.png ABCYoursident2018newyeark.png ABCYoursident2018newyearl.png 2019–present ABC_2019_ident_1.jpeg|''Hot Air Balloon'' ABC_2019_ident_2.jpeg|''Cockatoo'' ABC_2019_ident_3.jpeg|''Beach Towel'' ABC_2019_ident_4.jpeg|''Dandelion'' ABC_2019_ident_5.jpeg|''Horse'' ABC_2019_ident_6.jpeg|''Surfer'' ABCYOURS2019001.jpg|''Fair'' ABCYOURS2019002.jpg|''Knitting'' IMG_20190801_091324.jpg|''City'' IMG_20190801_091339.jpg|''Windmill'' ABC2019IDA.png|''Pelicans'' ABC2019IDB.png|''Beach'' Special variants Abcaustralia1987christmasident.png|Christmas ID (1987) ABC1988idMovie.png|ID used before movies (1980s) ABC62263262.png|Christmas ID (Late 1990's) ABC2001chistmasa.png|Christmas ID (2001, A) ABC2001chistmasb.png|Christmas ID (2001, B) ABC2007AustraliaDay.png|Australia Day ID (2005) ABC2006idxmas2.png|Christmas ID (2005) ABC2006idxmas1.png|Christmas ID (2006) ABC2006idnye.png|''There's More to Celebrate...'' NYE ID (2006) ABCxmas2007.png|Christmas ID (2007) ABC2015IDMentalas.png|Mental as... Week ID (2015) ABCtv+iviewpromologo.jpeg|Tv + Iview ID (2017-present) Clocks ABCTVclock1975.png|1975 clock ABCclock1980.png|1980 clock (A) ABC1980sclock.png|1980 clock (B) Program Signposts 1995 ABCSignpost1995A.png 1996 ABCSignpost1996B.png|Today signpost ABCSignpost1996A.png|Tonight signpost 1997-1998 ABCSignpost1998A.png|Today signpost (A) ABCSignpost1998D.png|Today signpost (B) ABCSignpost1998B.png|Today signpost © ABCSignpost1998C.png|Today signpost (D) ABCSignpost1998E.png|Today signpost (E) ABCSignpost1998F.png|Tonight signpost (A) ABCSignpost1998I.png|Tonight signpost (B) ABCSignpost1998H.png|Late Night signpost (A) ABCSignpost1997A.png|Late Night signpost (B) 1998-2000 ABCSignpost1999A.png|Today signpost (A) ABCSignpost1999B.png|Today signpost (B) ABCSignpost1999C.png|Today signpost © ABCSignpost1999D.png|Today signpost (D) ABCSignpost2000.png|Today signpost (E) ABCSignpost1999E.png|Tonight signpost (A) ABCSignpost1999F.png|Tonight signpost (B) 2005-2007 ABCSignpost2005-2007.png|Today signpost 2008-2011 ABC1Tonightsignpost2008-2011.png|Tonight signpost 2011-2014 ABC1Signpost2011-2014A.png|Tonight signpost (A) ABC1Signpost2011-2014B.png|Tonight signpost (B) ABC1Signpost2011-2014C.png|Now & Next signpost (A) ABC1Signpost2011-2014D.png|Now & Next signpost (B) Info Boards 1996 ABCInfoboardChildrensprogramsAnzacDay1996.png|Info Board after Play School, describing about Children's programs being replaced by the special Anzac Day programs. (Seen on the day before Anzac Day 1996) 1997-2000 ABCTVnoticeDecember2000.png|Notice seen if a program has been cancelled on the channel. 2011-2014 ABC1Infoboard2011-2014A.png|2011 Info Board Category:Other Category:Special logos Category:ABC (Australia)